walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy (Video Game)
Troy is an original character in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is a member of William Carver's group and of the armed guards. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Troy's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware It is unknown when Troy joined Carver's group, but it can be inferred that he is a relatively trustworthy member as he joins Carver's team to help track down the cabin group. It is also implied that he made sexual deals with Jane in the past in exchange for helping Carver trust her. Season 2 "A House Divided" Troy, along with Carver, Bonnie and Johnny tracks the cabin group to the Moonstar Lodge after they leave the cabin. They save several members from a herd of walkers surrounding the lodge that were attracted by the out-of-control wind turbine, but then quickly surround them and take them hostage. Troy marches them into the lodge at gunpoint and guards them while Carver searches for Rebecca. When Johnny is suddenly shot dead by Kenny, Troy hides behind a pillar and scans unsuccessfully for the shooter. He stands by as Carver executes Walter, showing slight shock at the incident. He then holds Rebecca back as he brings out Alvin to face the same fate. If Clementine chose to seek out Kenny and tells him to shoot, or surrenders and doesn't say or do anything, Carver is shot in the shoulder, leaving Troy stunned. However, Carver quickly recovers from the nonlethal wound and kills Alvin. Otherwise, Troy continues to guard the prisoners as Kenny is coaxed out of hiding, and escorts them during the trip back to Carver's camp. "In Harm's Way" Troy appears at the start of the episode, allowing Sarah to relieve herself in the woods. He makes a questionably suggestive remark to which Sarah and Clementine glare at him for. He then talks to Carver about their current situation. He acts as the primary guard of the prisoners while they sleep in the yard. He is seen many times throughout the episode, mostly keeping Clementine, Kenny and Mike in line. When the walkers attack them, Troy comes in and saves Clementine, much to his irritation. He then orders them to their jobs and gets angry because he has to babysit Kenny and Mike for not doing their work properly. When Clementine is caught in the comic book store, he threatens Clementine with violence if she ever disobeys him again. Later on, after Luke, Kenny, Mike and Clementine are caught trying to plan an escape the compound, they are brought back to the garden area. While Carver brutally beats Kenny, Troy will hit Clementine with the butt of his assault rifle if she chooses to help Kenny, leaving a cut on her cheek. If Clementine does nothing, Sarita will be hit by Troy instead, and then he unnecessarily threatens them all with death. Later on, after Carver is killed, Troy appears outside with the others, angrily asking them what they are trying to do. Luke slowly reaches for an assault rifle nearby but Troy notices and aims his gun at him. Jane, who approaches Troy seductively, starts to sweet talk him, to where he lowers his gun and his face softens. However, she moves his gun and shoots him in the crotch, to where he falls to the ground screaming in pain. The group then uses him as a distraction as they push their way through the herd. Troy is then heard screaming in pain as he is ripped apart by walkers. Death Killed By *Jane (Caused) After convincing Troy that she would lead him to safety, Jane shoots him in his genitals, leaving him writhing in pain on the ground. *Zombies While Troy is writhing in pain, a herd of walkers surround him and proceed to eat him alive. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Troy has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships William Carver From what interaction Troy and Carver have it appears that Carver seems to dislike Troy. When Carver is informed by Tavia that Troy caused a dent in the prison area door, Carver warns Tavia that he is tired of Troy messing up. Additionally, when Tavia tells Carver that Troy left a trolley in one of the doors of Howe's Hardware, Carver becomes angered, calling Troy a "fucking idiot". However, Carver seems to trust Troy enough to allow him to be part of Carver's main group, rather than having him in the yard with the other people Carver distrusts. Troy's loyalty to Carver seems at least partially based on fear, as Troy was visibly unnerved when watching him beat Kenny (despite hitting Clementine from saving him). Troy was also willing to leave Howe's Hardware at the end of "In Harm's Way" after being sweet-talked by Jane, though this may have been inspired by Carver's death. Bonnie Troy and Bonnie are not seen interacting but it can be assumed that they are on relatively good terms, having both been part of Carver's group to retrieve Luke's group, although Bonnie gets upset if Troy hits Clementine during "In Harm's Way". When Jane shoots Troy, Bonnie is surprised but appears indifferent afterwards, showing she never really cared about him. Clementine Troy's antagonistic behavior towards the cabin survivors extends towards Clementine, and he can be seen smirking if Carver smacks her. When Clementine, Kenny and Mike get attacked by walkers, Troy saves her life despite being irritated at doing so. If Troy catches Clementine in the comic store for a second time, he will smack her around the face without hesitation. Additionally, if Clementine chooses to help Kenny when Carver is beating him, Troy will interrupt Clementine by hitting her in the face with his gun, knocking her unconscious and visibly bruising her. Clementine witnesses Troy being shot by Jane and left to die, and while initially surprised she seems unconcerned. Sarah When Sarah went off to pee (accompanied by Clementine), Troy asked a rather odd and suggestive question about it which made both girls glare at him. The next day, when Carver asked Carlos to slap Sarah in order to discipline her, Troy was more than glad to do it if Carlos hesitated. Later on, when Troy catches Clementine coming out of the comic store (after talking to Luke), if Clementine does not answer Troy, he will make a remark that Clementine is stupider than Sarah. When Troy ultimately dies, Sarah shows no response to his death, though it can be assumed that it was another reason ofr her to feel uncomfortable while walking through the herd. Kenny In the episode, "In Harm's Way", the relationship between the two is very hostile. Troy persistently orders Kenny around, and harasses him by calling him names. Troy reacts intensely when he finds Kenny's hand restraints were cut, and the two both disliked each other. Later on, after Luke, Kenny, Mike and Clementine are caught trying to plan an escape, he angrly berates them for being here one day and screwing up afterwords, and brought back to the garden area When Carver beats Kenny for his part in the theft of a walkie-talkie, Troy's face softens, and he does not appear to support Carver's brutality. Despite this, he stops Clementine or Sarita from saving him, showing he is loyal to Carver. Reggie In the episode "In Harms Way", it is shown that Troy has a slight friendship with Reggie, and is angry that he has to report to Carver about Reggie not keeping the prisoners in line. He says he wants to help Reggie, but Reggie keeps messing up, and Troy is relatively hostile towards Reggie. If Clementine tries to open the gate, Troy will come in and insult Reggie for not doing his job. Later, when Reggie was killed, Troy didn't seem to care about it and after Clementine finds Reggie's body outside of the store, Troy quickly tells her it's not her concern and move on. Jane It is implied that Jane may have made sexual deals with Troy in the past. During "In Harms Way", at the end of the episode when Troy attempts to stop the group from fleeing the compound, Jane will sweet talk Troy. She mentions how they made a deal where if he helped her she would "help" him. His face goes soft and he lowers his gun. However, Jane drops her facade and reveals she didn't truly care for Troy when she shoots him in the crotch, forcing him to fall to the ground, screaming in pain, where he is then ripped apart by walkers. Mike In the episode, "In Harm's Way", the relationship between the two is very hostile. Troy persistently orders Mike around, and insults him by calling him names. After saving Clementine, he gets angry because he has to babysit Kenny and Mike for not doing their jobs. Later on, after Luke, Kenny, Mike and Clementine are caught trying to plan an escape, he angrily berates them for being here one day and screwing up afterwards, and brought back to the garden area. When Troy ultimately dies, Mike shows no response to his death. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"A House Divided" (No Lines) *"In Harm's Way" Trivia *He is one of many people that did not speak during their first appearance. **Troy, Joyce, Tisha and Vera are the only named characters in the Video Game who do not speak at all in the first episode they appear in. *Troy's character model originally was used as a placeholder for Carver in the first trailer for "A House Divided". *Troy is the second character Owen Thomas has voiced, the first being Omid. *Owen Thomas has said that there were some scenes of Troy in, "In Harm's Way" that were cut before the final release, that makes Troy much more worse in the episode.Owen Thomas' Youtube Comment on Troy's Deleted Scenes **He also mentioned that he had improvised some of Troy's dialogue but only one line was kept. https://twitter.com/OwenVoice/status/476436520241356800 replied to a fan in Twitter References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Howe's Hardware Category:NPC Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased